High school DxD The Negater
by sleepycrawler1
Summary: What happens when Kouji Touma awakes in a diffrent universe and meets the people of High school Dxd? and what happens when they find out about his powers read to find out. The story line takes place on season 2 of DxD
1. Chapter 1

**Copy right, I do not own High school DxD or Toaru Majutso no Index.**

Touma opened his eyes and saw himself looking up at a cieling, He sat up and looked around the house and he thought 'Where am I?'

Just then the door opened and in came a old man around his 30s carrying tea on a platter "Oh you're up now young man here have some tea"

Touma looked at him and took a cup of tea and dranked it slowly "Careful it's still hot" the old man smiled and alost dranked his.

Touma looked at him and asked "Sir may I ask where am I?" The old man stopped drinking his tea and looked at him "You're in Japan of course hahaha just kidding well you're in my house to start out with but I found you in my backyard with a uniform and firty clothes may I ask are you a transferr student at Kuoh Academy?"

"Um no sir I'm from Academy City" he pondered on what he said "Academy City... Academy City... nope doesn't ring a bell but for the mean time you'll have to go to that school and don't worry I know some people who'll let you in"

**The next day**

Touma removed his tie and kept his uniform the way it was and walked out but when leaving the old person gave him a piece of paper "Don't forget this too" he then began to return to the house but Touma asked "hey what's your name Oji-san?"

"Hyogo Tanaka and you young man?" Touma answered as he turned around "Kamijou Touma and thank you" Touma bowed and left for his school.

**Scene change**

As he arrives to his school Touma notices everyone looking his way and began to whisper but he didn't care he just continued his way to school and the staff room.

Upon arriving the door slid open and Tanaka's face popped out "Hey Touma it took you long enough" Touma was shocked to see him there as a teacher.

"But... You... I'm going to stop talking..." 'Hahaha well here's what you're going to say you're my Grandson and living with me for this year ok?" "Ok" With that Tanaka had Touma follow him to a classroom.

"Now Touma remember you're my-" "I'm your Grandson I know by the way who are you?" "I'm the princepal here" Touma wasn't surprised but just looking at him.

"Now in we go" Touma entered first with Tanaka at his back "I'm sorry Kagoshima-san for interrupting but we have a transfer student here" "Oh it's nothing I was just about to call everyone out"

"Then continued after Introducing my Grandson" The teacher began to stutter and finaly said what she was going to say "Your GRANDSON!? then let's introduce him first, now, now go ahead"

"Sensie please you don't have to be so formal to me I'm a student after all" Touma smiled and the teacher and all of the other girls just began to scream but the teacher was speechless.

Touma turned to Tanaka and said "Did I do something wrong?" he scratched the back of his head nervously "No but you sure know how to talk to the girls ahahahaha"

As Touma turns to his class he feels intense stares 'It's going to be a long time until I get back'

**Later into the day**

Touma was about to leave school but saw a girl carrying heavy items and he quickly went over to her and helped her with the wieght.

"Here let me help you with that" The girl felt the wieght disappear as she see it's Touma "Where do I bring these?" "Um... over there" she pointed to the shed and Touma took the boxes to the store house and turned to her "Is there anything else that I can help with?"

"N-N-No that was it and thank you" she looked up to him and Touma looked at her and said "No problem" Touma picked up his bag and began to leave but the girl called him.

"HEY! Can I ask what's your name!?" Touma answered with smile "Kamijou Touma class B"

**The next few day's**

Touma arrives back home from school and turned the tv on and when he turned it on he saw his name "WHAT?!"

"Touma Sempai is relaibe and cool" "Touma-san isn't a pervert like Issei and he's nice especialy... his smile..." her face began to turn pink when she thought about his smile.

"Touma-sempai is nice but for some reason everytime when he uses a vending machine it alway takes his money and he get's hit with a ball or something when ever out on the fiels"

Touma watched as he remembered the sports equipment falling over him and getting hit with random balls.

"Now let's turn to the guys opinion" The reporter goes up to a blonde haired guy "Hmm Kamijou-San? well I can't say because we haven't really met"

As Touma watches this happen he couldn't believe he was this popular "Hey Touma what ya doing, what your on tv!"

"Now as you can see some girls are hoping for a KibaxTouma but let's move to the mens perspective" The camra changes to s random guy and he says

"Go to hell"

"Drop dead"

"Bastard!"

"Asshole!"

"Crawl in a hole and die!"

"Now that was Hyoudou Issei the third most popular guy in school well that's all"

Tanaka looks at Touma with his lips quivering until he let it open "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Man did you see that the guys don't like you I guess they called you a Lady's man where you came from"

Touma had a blank face then turned to Tanaka and shouted "JUST SHUT UP!" Tanaka stopped laughing then muttered "Looks like someone's going through a phase" "Tanaka!"

**The next day**

Touma continued to school but when he continued he felt a surge of maic used then he ran towards the surge but as he arrives to the spot he finds 2 people sitting on a bench a little girl and Issei.

"And what do you want?!" Issei said defensively "Nothing it's just that... no never mind I better get going" Touma went to his class but on his way he felt like that little girl was Index 'NO! she's not her Index wears those robes and it's impossiable for her to be here'

Touma continued until he felt some magic surge in a room and went to investigate but as he opens the door to the room he found a girl with black hair with a ponytail with only a towel on.

Touma eye's stared straight into hers and she stared back at him 'I'm so dead' "I'm so sorry about this I dodn't know but I'll be taking my leave!" Touma quickly ran from the door and went to the school rooftop.

**Akeno**

'Ara, ara what a cute reaction...' Akeno licked her lip as she remembers his reaction and face 'Now which student is that I wonder'

**Back to Touma**

'I'm so dead now!' 'But on the other hand why do I feel magic being used now is it becuase of my fight with that Archangel?' Touma pondered on it but returned to class.

**End of school**

Touma helped out with another girl but this time it made him stay after school until the sun setted "I guess this world isn't so diffrent from mine" Touma went to his locker and took his stuff out and went to the entrance but at the entrance he felt surges and huge spikes of magic being used and release.

'What is going on here!' Touma went to the location where he felt the magic and when he arrived he saw the girl in the clubroom next to a red haired girl and Issei along with Kiba and two other small girls.

Touma watched from the bush carefully and saw Issei pull out a red gauntlet with a green circle on top of his wrist and Kiba with swords erupting from the ground and their opponents having large weapons and small.

'Just what am I getting myself into?' Touma asked himself but he continued to watch the fight and as Issei shot something at his opponentshe doghed it but then the energy went towards Touma.

'Such bad luck' Touma raised his right hand and made the energy disappear but by doing so everyone looked his way and the battle stopped.

"Did you all feel that?" "Yes that attack Issei used just disappeared" The black haired girl said stepping closer to the bushes where Touma is hiding at.

'Oh god damn it' Touma said while sweating "Now let's see if you don't get out I'll have to electrocute whoever you are" Touma saw her move her hand upwards into the air and Touma quickly thought of something then he had it.

She moved her hand downwards and lightning struck at the spot kicking up dirt and leafs into the air.

Touma saw the chance and dashed towards the other bushes and hid there while she shielded her eyes she looked at the spot and saw nothing "Buchou theres nothing here" "So it seems well then get back over here Akeno"

"Come on Issei-san let's continue" "I think I don't want to" just then the girl tried to slash Issei but he backed off and used his same move again.

The energy went the same as the other one but it came towards Touma 'Damn it how many time is that numb ksull going to do that!?'

Touma did the same thing and this time Akeno appeared behind him "Ara, Ara you shouldn't- wait you're-" Touma reacted on instincts but he threw her to the ground gently and quickly ran.

But as he take off everyone saw only a glimpse of his body "Kiba, Issei stop your fight and go after that person!" the red haired girl ordered and they followed her order "Oh come on Issei-chan" the girl pouted but put her weapon away.

**Touma**

Touma was already far away from the school and everyone but when he came to a stop he thought about the spells they were using 'If Index was here she would have put up a invisable field around me'

Touma continued walked but then looked at his side "DAMN IT! stupid luck!" Touma ran back to the school but when he arrived he quickly hid and sneeked in and found his bag nowhere.

"ARG! I can't believe it! I have the worst luck anyone can have!" but just as he was going to look around again he heard a voice "Um is this your bag?" Touma turned around and saw the girl that was with Issei and at that fight.

"Yes thank you for finding it for me" Touma began to leave but another voice appeared "Asia who might this person be?"

Touma turned around and felt a intense atmosphere around the red haired girl, Touma began to step backwards then Asia put her hand on Touma "Buchou can't you see he's just a student" but as soon as she touched his hand her devil wings came out.

'WHAT THE HELL!?' Touma stepped back even further away and stared at them "I guess you knew what we are so tell me are you a spy from the church or fallen angels, answer me!" a small red spere was thrown at Touma and he blocked it but it disappeared like Issei's.

"Interesting you were the person spying on us weren't you so I guess you're on the Fallen Angel side now tell me your sacred gear name and your name and master" Touma just looked at her and laughed.

"Hahahaha what the hells a sacred gear and what master I have none ahahaha *whew* well my name is Kamijou Touma and I'll be going now" Touma began to leave but then the ground in front of him was turned into a crater.

"Then Kamijou Touma I'll make you use your sacred gear and tell me your master" Touma was begining to be annoyed by her saying that so he turned to her and said with a straight face "I don't have whatever you call it and I have no master can't you see this is the 21st century"

Touma left again but felt a hand over his shoulder "I said tell me your sacred gear" Touma stared at her eyes and he immediatly moved away from her alarmed.

"I guess you know what I am then let's duel" she formed more spheres and held them up and Touma was now saying in his head 'DAMN STUPID LUCK!'

**Authors note: I know I need to update the other one DxD but this story is to start up my thinking cause this is what's been stuck on my mind and I accedentaly delete my files... TT_TT my hard work but yeah I'm writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Got caught

**Copy right, I do not own High school DxD or Toaru Majutso no Index.**

Issie and Kiba searched for him but couldn't find him anywhere but then he remembered Touma barging into the locker room when Asia was done healing him.

"Kiba I think I know who that person is let's return to Buchou" Kiba looked at him and began to run behind Issei but his mind was stuck on that match he had.

**Scene change School**

Rias attacked Touma but everytime she attacked her spheres would disappear when his hand is in the way that's when she attacked with just strength.

But as Touma catches her feat Rias suddenly feel her powers go haywire and she began to feel pain.

Touma noticed her face showing sighns of pain and he let go of her feat and she fell to the ground "Rias-sempai!" Asia ran over to her and helped Rias up.

Touma felt bad for hurting her so he put his left hand out to her "Here I'll help to" Rias looked at him catouisly and he just pulled her up with his left hand holding her arm.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Touma,Asia and Rias turned to see Issei "Wait I can explain-" Issei didn't listen and Touma doghe his attack but he noticed his movement getting faster.

"Just let me explain damn it!" Issei pressed his offense and Touma had no choice but to fight back and he landed a succesful righthook on Issei's face and he was thrown back by it.

"Why you!" Issei ran at him again but Touma grabbed his arm and put it around his back "Listen I can explain all of this just let me talk!" "Shut up!" Issei activated his boost again but he felt no changes.

"What?! why won't it work!?" "Issei stop and let him explain!" Rias said on her own two feet again.

"You are just going to be a idiot if you aren't going to listen to people once in a while" Issei relaxed himself and thought of her words.

'How can you be so cruel Rias...' With him relaxed Touma let him go and sat on the ground "Man can't a guy catch a brake... first thing I beat the Archangel and now I'm in this diffrent world fighting you people"

**In clubroom**

"Well, what I remember is when I beated the ArchAngel but I collapsed on the ground and when I opened my eyes I was in the principals home and he took me in and I thought that this world was just a world that knows science, but after a while I felt energy being used around so I investigated and I came across you guys but I meant no harm I swear"

Everyone stared at him and was amazed "So what you're saying is that you're from a diffrent dimmension?" Rias questioned him and Touma nodded his head.

"Then that explains you coming to the clubroom when I was done with my bath" Touma remembered that scene and his face immediatly went bright pink and Issei looked at him with jealousy.

'How dare he get to see Akeno-sempai slender image... haha How I would love to fondle her breast' Rias was stuck in his fantasy and Kenoke saw this and slapped the back of his head.

"ACK! what was that for Koneko!" she just looked at him and he knew by her eyes she knew what he was thinking off.

"Ah-hem so can you explain your ability, and what happened out there?" Touma looked up to her and said "Well I had this power ever since I was born even my parents knew about it but weren't afraid of it but... Oh what am I saying I'm just talking about my history well my power cancels anything that uses magic or is supernatural and people called it Imagen breaker well I call it that and it stuck"

Everyone looked at him but wanted to know more about his history since he cutted of at a critical point even Rias and Issei wanted to know more.

"So the reason why my powers went haywire when you grabbed by feet was because your 'Imagen breaker' was negating the use of magic and Issei's booster gear am I right?" Touma nodded answering her question.

"Now can I ask you guys a question?" They looked at him awaiting for his question "CAN YOU GUYS GET THESE ROPES OFF OF ME!" Touma screamed and Kiba took his sword out and raised it but he tripped and the sword fell in front of Touma's Croch.

Touma looked at the sword as it's 2 inches away from his croch, Issei began to laugh at the position the sword was at including Touma's reaction "AHAHAHAHAHAH how did you even trip Kiba Ahahahahaha"

Touma turned to Issei and as he kept laughing Touma stared at him angrily 'I'd like to see you reacting with swords almost impaling you!' Kiba stood back up again and pulled a sword out again but as he did he activated sword birth.

The swords flew at issei and almost impaled him but then a sword landed a centimeter away from his croch and Issei just stared at hit while Touma, Rias and everyone else laughed at him.

"AHAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAH SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

"Why you! Issei moved from the swords but when they saw small clouds in the air they turned to Akeno who was laughing hard.

Issei and Touma saw the swords near them and said.

"I hate my luck" Touma

"I'm having a bad day today" Issei

*BOOOOOMM*

The lightning struck the swords and electrocuted the two and everyone just looked at them even Akeno who was surprised that her powers activated them selves.

"Oh dear did I do that?" Rias just looked at them and turned to Asia "Asia if your so kind" "Yes Rias" Asia went to the both of them and put both of her hands on Issei and Touma and she began to heal them.

"This might take awhile hehe" Asia turned to Rias and she sighed.

**20 minutes later after healing.**

Issei and Touma are healed to their original state and Touma springs a question "Um Rias-san can you tell me who were those people you fought?"

Rias face suddenly turned serouis "Those two were poeple from the church who wield Excalibur fragments" just by the talk of excalibur made Kiba restless.

"I thought Excalibur was just one sword" Touma questioned her while remembering the mythe of Excalibur.

"It was but it broke into 7 pieces and the church has been making children wield the sword but the project failed and many innocent children had to die even those who did not wield it" Touma turns to Kiba as he hears the pain and sadness in his voice.

"So then those two?" Touma

"Yeah, they 're the wielders of excalibur but they only have the broken pieces" Touma felt like Kiba knew more about excalibur and had a grudge against it but he didn't want to ask him straight out if he did.

"Now If you'll excuse me I'll be going" Kiba opened the door and was about to step out but Issei stopped him.

"Kiba wait where are you going?" Kiba turned to him and shook Issei's arm off "like I said I'm going out"

With that Kiba left "I knew it" Rias said while rubbing her head "Knew what Pres." Issei said while closing the door.

**Story of Kiba**

Before we met he was a child selected by the church to be a wielder of excalibur with the rest of his friends but the test failed and next thing you know the chuch sent their soldiers to the test sight and killed all of them.

Kiba escape but he wouldn't be here if his friends didn't buy him time to escape, and as he ran away hearing only screams he found himself lost and dying, and the reseason he's here is because of his revenge for his friends against Excalibur.

**End of story**

"So that's why he attacked without thinking and used all of his swords" Rias nodded.

"So the reason for him to hate Excalibur is because it killed all of his friends am I right?"Touma

"Yes that's what driving Kiba" Rias

"Then what happens if he destroys the sword what will he do then?" Touma

Rias thought about it but Issei walked out and caught her attention along with everyone else "Issei where are you going?"

"I'm going after Kiba he can't go alone besides were his friends so we should help him" He smiled but Koneko followed.

"I'm going too" Koneko.

Touma felt left out and went with them but she stopped him "Where are you going Touma?"

"I'm going to go along with them besides I'm going to be stuck in this dimension for awhile so mind as well help around" Touma smiled and accidentaly turned to Akeno who was sitting next to her.

As his eyes met with her she stared at him and made him blush and he left.

"Hehe" Akeno giggled to herself from teasing Touma which caught Rias attention.

"What are you giggling about?" Rias

"Nothing" she smiled to herself wondering what she would do to Touma when he comes back.

**AUTHORS NOTE: WOw I never though I would get 26 reviews instantly for this story but thanks and I'll keep sending more out and I hope this one had enough details!**


	3. Chapter 3 The preist and fixed chapter

**Copy right, I do not own High school DxD or Toaru Majutso no Index.**

**Authors note: Oh my god I'm sorry about the wrong update I clicked on a diffrent file and didn't see it argh well I fixed it now here's the real story enjoy!**

Touma searched for the three but couldn't find them at the school and thought about going to town but when leaving the school grounds he got knocked to the ground by two people wearing white cloaks.

"Hey you bumped into a student Xenovia!" as Touma opens his eyes he saw a pair of fair sized breast in front of his face covered in a suit of some kind.

'Can my day get anymore worse' Xenovia stood back up with the help her partner who hoisted her up but then the large sword on her back fell off and the clothe wrapped around it unfolded.

She quickly turned around and tried to grab it but it fell down, to the ground or Touma, she thought of the destruction the sword would create and closed her eyes.

Touma saw the blade fall at his face and he slammed both of his hands and caught it but he found it heavy then other swords, he quickly looked at the two and said "HEY ARE YOU GOING TO GET THIS OFF OF ME OR WHAT!"

They both stared at him as he is holding Excalibur and Xenovia picked up the sword but she also felt the heaviness of the sword 'What? why is the sword rejecting me?'

Just as it is raised up higher Touma rolled over and sighed with relief *sigh* "What were you thinking not having that weapon covered!" Touma calmed himself down and just went back home but they asked him.

"Hey how were you able to touch this sword without getting hurt?" Touma stopped and began to think 'No way don't tell me that was a magical sword?' *gulp*

Touma turned around and said "What are you talking about it's just a regular sword isn't it?" with that Touma began to walk away still watching his back in case they follow him.

When Touma arrived back to his home he found the door destroyed, 'What the hell?!' Touma ran inside and yelled out Tanaka but there was no response that's when he smelled something familiar in the air.

'BLOOD!' he quickly ran to the source and found a priest with white hair and a wierd sword and it imapled into Tanak just when he opened the door.

"Ah... Run... Touma..." The priest turned to Touma and smiled sadisticly "HO, HO, HO are you another shitty devil well who the fuck cares I'll just kill you!"

Touma saw Tanaka still laying there and didn't want to leave him so he tackled the priest to the ground but he threw Touma off.

"NOW YOU"RE GONNA GET IT BITCH!" he raised his sword and swinged it down at his body but he doghed it and ran into the hallway.

"You're not getting away shitty person" as he stepped out into the hallway Touma kicked him and he landed in the room again.

"YOU SHITTY ASSHOLE!" he stepped into the hallway again and saw Touma back against the wall "You can't get away now" he said playfully.

The preist walked slowly towards Touma, 'Come on just alittle more!' as he comes 2 more feet Touma pushes him into the door and begins to run back for Tanaka.

But as he got in the room blood covered the floor around him "I'm sorry Tanaka"

"HEHE YOU'RE DEAD!" Touma turned around and caught the sword in his hand "What? how are you able to stop Excalibur!?"

He began to shake but Touma held onto it tightly "Do you even dream about something nice!?"

"YES AND THAT'S KILLING SHITTY DEVILS AND HUMANS WHO WORK FOR THEM AHAHAHA" Touma became enraged and the weapon began to turn to dust "THEN I"LL DESTROY THAT ILLUSION!"

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP, STOP IT!" But Touma held on tightly and saw the priest trying to free his sword and thats when he stiked.

He punches him in the throat and his face making sure he's knocked out but then the priest grabbed his head and headbutted Touma but Touma kept hitting him with a barrage of heavy punches.

As Touma felt his body limp he returned to Tanaka's body and saw his eye's still open "Rest in peace Tanaka-san" he closed them and began to pray.

"I"M NOT DONE YET!" Touma turns around just in time but got grazed by the sword "You!"

"ME?! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" he swung it again at Touma then thrusted it but Touma caught it again "COME ON WORK YOU STUPID SWORD WORK!"

He pushed it in cutting Touma slowly "LIKE HELL I"LL DIE LIKE THIS!" The sword began to turn to dust again but this time faster.

He quickly pulled his leg and the preist came slamming into the ground and he ran out of the house but was caught by the same two with their weapons out but this time there were five of them.

'I fucking hate my luck!' but just as he was about to run again the priest appeared behind him.

Touma saw it happen and in his vision time became slower, he step to the side and threw his hardest punch and as this happened time became normal and as his fist met the priest skull he felt some bone brake or move.

The punch threw him to the wall destroying it but he recovered "You bastard I'll repay you someday but until then remember my name Freed"

Freed held his face and took a tiny ball out and slammed it against the ground, and a flash of light appeared.

But as Touma covered himself two of the hooded figures pounce at Freeds spot but he was gone.

"Damn it where did he go?" The first said.

"I don't know but his presence is gone" But as Touma listened he recognized their voices.

"Kiba?" Touma said in a exhausted tone and the figure turned to him.

"Touma what are you doing here?" Kiba took his cloak off and went over to Touma "I could ask you the same thing"

Touma stepped forward but callapsed to the ground with a tiny pool of blood appearing around him.

"Touma!" Kiba, and Issei yelled as they went to him.

"Hey are you alright!?" Kiba.

"We need to get him to Asia she can help!" Issei.

Touma could only hear their voices in the distant and saw their faces but the darkness slowly circled them then he saw darkness.

**Touma's Dream.**

Touma stood back up again and clenched his hand forming a fist, he panted so did his opponent the Archangel.

They both stared at each other silently then the Archangel broke the silence "Why do you interfere don't you see I am trying to save this world?!"

Touma scoffed at him and said "You know if someone says they can save the world means he can't protect it in the first place Fiamma"

Fiamma stared at Issei still pondering on his words "You're wrong I can save the world you're just a arrogant child who doesn't understand"

Touma was frustrated his reasoning didn't get through him "If you say that your illusion to save the world is right then I'll just destroy your illusion!"

Touma broke into a dash towards Fiamma and he also broke into a dash towards Touma, they ran at each other with each others ideals and as they threw their punch their fist collided with each other creating a shockwave.

The Shockwave was so large that it began to destroy the Star of Bethlehem, but as the shockwave traveled away from them they were both thrown back to the ground and it began to crack.

Touma laid there exhausted and looked at the Archangel only to see him stunned "What... how can this be my plan should have saved the world, but-"

"But it was an illusion that you wanted to see and the only thing you were concentrated on saving was the world not the people in it" Touma said as the floor around him began to crack.

Fiamma looked at him and scrambled over to him "I guess I was blinded by the illusion and you destroyed it showing me what I was doing"

Fiamma lunged at his hand but the floor broke away and Touma stared up at him and smiled.

Light began to appear behind Touma and Fiamma looked away and when he looked back to Touma he saw only light then thought 'He must have been an God himself...'

Touma opened his eye's slightly and saw buildings then a pair of feet in front of him then blackness.

**Back to reality and the next day.**

Touma woke up in a bed with the room filled with posters of girls with large breast then saw bandages around his hand and body.

He stood up and looked for his clothes and found them on a chair neetly folded 'Well who ever folded my clothes sure are nice, but this room...'

Touma shook the thought out of his head and quickly wore his clothes, surprisingly as he put his clothes on a girl opened the door and saw Touma putting on his pants.

She froze there and she began to cover her face with her own hands and Touma quickly wore his pants but his foot stepped on a piece of the pants and his face slammed downwards towards the ground.

"Why is my luck so bad!"

**Minutes later**

Touma came downstairs and found Issei, Rias, Asia, and two other adults eating breakfeast "Oh if you look who it is" Issei said while having a annoyed face.

"Issei stop it" Rias said gently and he stopped his rude mood towards Touma and he came by the table and sat down.

"So I heard you stayed over the night with Issei and got drunk" Issei's Dad looked at him grinning, Touma on the other hand was thinking 'What did you even say Issei if you said I did something embarresing I'm going to slam your face in the ground'

Touma stared at Issei making Issei feel wierd "I didn't want to drink but your son Issei forced me to drink!" Touma's stare intesified and Issei chuckled and looked away.

"Well at least Issei was kind enough to help you back here ahaha" Issei's mother chuckled while looking at Touma.

"Say Touma are you alright from last night?" Issei said hinting at last night and Touma said "Yeah I'm fine"

Touma looked at them while they ate and chatted and reminded Touma of him and his family and Index 'I need to get back'

He stood up and left them, and when he got to the door he turned around hearing laughter then turned back to the door but as he opened it someone fell on him.

His face was covered with something soft and large and he squished it once and knew what it was 'I'm so dead!' Touma then looked up and saw Akeno blushing from what he did earlier.

"Oh my I didn't know you were perverted like Issei" she smiled at him and Touma began to turn into a tomatoe "I-I-I-I'm s-sorry for what I done" Touma immediatly lifted her up but when he did her breast pop into view.

Touma was now brighter then a tomatoe and Akeno laughed softly from his embarresed face, she soon got off of him and helped Touma up.

"T-Thank you Akeno-sempai" Touma said this while looking away from her face and moved towards the door slowly but she stopped him.

"Oh it's fine besides did you enjoy it" Touma quickly thought about it and Akeno laughed "I'm kidding"

Touma didn't waste his time and left the house but Akeno felt something good when he grabbed her breast as if a electric shock was pulsing from his hand, the more she thought about it the more she began to think about Touma and the sensation.

"Akeno you're here and whats wrong?" Rias said while looking at her seeing she felt something good and Akeno hid her excited face and said "Ah nothing Buchou, nothing"

"Um ok then" Rias said while looking at her wierdly.

'Hmm I think I found someone better then you Issei, sorry' she began to remember the feeling he gave her when he fondles her breast accidentaly.


	4. Chapter 4 a fight?

**Copy right, I do not own High school DxD or Toaru Majutso no Index.**

Touma made his way to his *old home* and as he arrives he finds it normal from the outside but as he entered inside of the house the remains of his fight against Freed remained.

He slowly made his way towards Tanaka and when he arrived to the room Tanaka was in he took a second and prepared to see Tanaka but as he entered the room he found nothing.

"Tanaka?!" Touma walk over to the spot Tanaka died in but there was nothing there, "I guess my imagen breaker even gives me this kind of bad luck I never experince before"

Touma left the room and went to his and found his clothe, and bag still there "I guess my stuff wasn't touched since last night"

Touma slung his bag over his shoulder and looked at the clock inside of the room and found himself almost late for school "I ONLY HAVE 3 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!"

Touma immediatly ran from Tanaka's home and headed straight for the academy, and as he ran he remembered his world 'I wish I could get back'

He thought while running but as he ran pots and baseballs fell on him, Touma tried his best evading the objects but one struck him in the head but luckily it was just a cardboard pot.

'Even in this world my luck is bad' Touma stood back up and continued and as he got close the school gate was closing 'Damn it!'

He shouted in his head and as he stepped on the ground he accelerated towards the gate and passed through, but crashing into the ground causing dirt to fly up.

"Oh my are you alright?" one of the teachers came and asked Touma and he just sat up and scratched his head "I'm fine"

He smiled embaressed about his crash but still wondering about his increase of speed "Well if you're fine then get to class you have only a minute left"

Touma stood back up and ran into the building but as he got to his class the door opened for him "Get in"

Touma was tugged in by a girl and he recognized her as the girl from the accult research club 'I never knew she was in my class'

After he was seated down the teacher came in and said "Everyone as you all heard the principal died from a heart attack"

Touma couldnt belive it 'No... he died from that bastard Freed' he was about to yell out but then Rias, and Akeno opened the door.

"I'm sorry sensie but I need those two" she pointed at Touma and Kenoko, the teacher just nodded his head and let them leave, but as soon as Touma got out of the room he was deeply thinking about Tanaka and what they said about his death as a accident.

"How can they say his death was an accident?!" Touma was about to continue but he spotted Akeno "Calm down Touma-san, or do you need me to help you"

She looked at Touma making him calm down but his face was lit with pink, and Akeno just giggled from seeing his reaction.

"Touma I heard from Issei that you ran into the priest named Freed" Touma immediatly remembered him and said "Yeah he's the one who killed Tanaka"

Rais then began to walk away with the other two following but Akeno turned around and grabbed his hand "Come on were going Touma-san"

She dragged him along with them towards their clubroom.

**A while after draggin him**

They opened the doors and entered, and as they entered a magic circle appeared, glowing red "Buchou the circle is ready" Akeno said, and she replied "Good"

But as they were about to enter Touma stopped and said "I can't come" they turned around confused "Why's that?"

"You have seen my power already and know that if I touch anything involving magic will destroy it" Touma said while backing towards the door "Are you sure this is much more quicker"

"It's fine so go on" Touma opened the door and ran out but just when he did he didn't know where they were heading but once he got to the stairs he heard a whisper'

'Huh was that my imagination?' Touma looked around him but found the hallways empty

'Go to the roof'

Touma listened to the voice and went to the roof, and just as he was about to return back downstairs he felt a ominous aura, and magic being used.

'Where are they?' Touma then turned towards the woods and saw a flash of light, then something floating 'If only I could get there right now'

He sighed in disappointment but just as he was about to go back to his class a magic circle appeared underhim and he heard someone chant something but couldn't make out the words.

Soon he was engulfed in light and a tunnel appeared in front of him "Hello boy" Touma turned around and found a large black dragon, with glowing blue eyes and some parts colored dark blue.

"Um, hello?" The dragon laughed at his awkwardness and spoke again "Ahaha boy you are very funny especialy when your luck is bad"

Touma was surprised to hear him say that because noone ever recognized he had bad luck that quickly in first glance "How did-"

"We'll talk later but Touma I warn you, you are going into a fight with unknown entitys, the left hand of god was your first unknown entity you fought but there are more to learn in this world"

Touma was confused but asked "If I beat them then can I go back home?" the dragon thought about it but said "The only way for you to return is for your people to summon you back to your realm, if they know where you are right now"

"Then I can return but I need the help of my friends right?" Touma

"Yes but it will not be that simple-" the dragon stopped talking and looks into one direction and says "It's time for you to go now and if you are ever in trouble call me"

The dragon began to disappear and Touma called out "What's your name then!?" but as the dragon disappear Touma felt two soft things against his forehead.

"What's this?" Touma held it again and he heard a tiny moan, as soon as he heard the moan he began to think of his situation and when he looked up even more he saw Akeno's face.

"So how was it folding my breast" she smiled and he crawled away embarresed by what he did but as he looks around he see's Issei and everyone there but Issei had a glare of jealousy.

'DAMN YOU TOUMA I WANTED TO RUB THOSE TITS!'

"Where are we and when did it get dark?" Touma was confused whether he was asleep for a while or traveled in time.

"It's around midnight Touma-san and were in the woods" Akeno smiled again at Touma making him even more embarresed.

Touma then looked behind him and found a three headed dog growling at them "Please tell me this isn't the underworld protecter Cerbress"

They nodded making Touma yell his usual phrase 'I HATE MY LUCK!' just then the dogs shot flames at them.

Touma held his arm up and everyone tried to pull Touma away but the fire was shattered like glass "Hmmm interesting you can stop my pets fire, for a human!"

Suddenly the dogs ran at Touma but Rias and Akeno flew into the air and used their magic against the dogs.

"Kenoko keep the other one occupied please" Kenoko then ran towards the other dog and fought against it while Touma, Issei, and Asia watched them and when Touma turned towards Issei he saw a face filled with resent.

"Hey Issei why are you making that face you know it'll get stuck" Touma said jokingly and Issei turned at him and said "Oh and your the one who's Akeno's toy"

Touma and Issei then broke into a arguement "Oh says the pervert of the school"

"You wanna repeat what you said?" Issei said while cracking his knuckles

"Yeah" Touma said while staring at Issei.

"KKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAA!" They both turned to Asia and saw the dog about to crush her.

The two jumped towards Asia but Issei got her first and appeared a good distance away from the dog while Touma distracted it.

"Hey you over grown mutt come over here!" Touma picked up a small rock by his foot and threw it at Cerberus catching it's attention.

Cerberus then turned to Touma and began to chase after him instead of Issei and Asia, with a roar he shot flames at Touma but the flames began to turn black leading to Cerberus and when it made contact with Cerberus he stood still.

Touma stared at Cerberus if he did something then heard a voice "_Human..." _Touma looked around him but just saw Cerberus in front of him.

"Are you talking to me?" he pointed to himself but the black fire he held on disappeared, and Cerberus was back in a crazed mood again.

'I did something but what was it?' Touma doghed Cerberus feet as it came crashing down on him, Touma then turned back to Cerberus and saw his mouth open ready to eat him.

Touma froze there but his body moved on it's own, as Cerberus mouth came closer Touma ran towards it and slid under it's mouth but grabbed onto the hair beneath it's jaw.

Cerberus then threw it's head upwards launching Touma in the air, Cerberus spotted Touma and shot out it's flames but Touma destroyed the flames and landed on top of the middle head.

The animal did everything it could to shake Touma off but Touma kept his grip on it, soon the thrashing was gone, and was replaced by a deep voice _"Human, now that you I have your attention set me and my brethren free from this spell"_

Touma was confused by what he said "What spell?" Cerberus then turned towards the hole with flames around it "_That is the magic circle now destroy it so we can return to the gates of the underworld"_

Touma now knew what he had to do but didn't know how to get across the raging battle from all around "Okay I know about the circle now but how am I going to- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Cerberus threw Touma towards the magic circle and muttered to himself before sacuming to the spell's power _"A interesting Human you are that posses powers that rivals that of the heavenly dragons, Gods and Devils alike"_

Touma flew past the raging battle below and as he passed them everyone looked at Touma flying through the air screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Touma soon began to fall towards the ground, and as he got closer he braced for impact but felt nothing, he opened his eye's and looked up and saw Akeno in a traditional Miko outfit.

But when looking up to Akeno his gaze acendentaly moved to a pair of black undies that made Touma go red immediatly, and from watching his embarresed face she giggled.

"Hehe you don't have to stare now do you or are you interested in me?" she teased Touma and he shook his head, Akeno smiled and setted Touma on his two feet and whispered into his ear.

_"I'll see you after this battle okay?"_

Touma immediatly turned redder and she giggled again, 'I think my luck just changed' he said admiring Akeno's company, but suddenly flames striked in front of him.

The flames didn't hurt him but he felt the searing heat and his face was covered in soot 'On second thought I think Fate is taking my luck away again'

More flames came towards him 'I guess I was right!' Touma then ran from the flames while Akeno flew back into the fight but giggled happily to herself.

Touma who kept running towards the Circle stopped as a spear of some kind slammed against the ground in front of him causing Touma to stop.

"And where are you going human you can still play with my pets or are they to dull!" More spears fell down all targetting Touma.

'Why is it that I'm the one that does the dangerous things?' Touma doghed more and more and got closer to the magic circle "No you're not going to touch that circle human!"

Just as he doghes a spear one larger spear flew at Touma faster, but suddenly a sword knocked it aside and as he turns to the wielder he recognizes the sword from the person he bumped into the other night.

**Authors note: Sorry for slow update but hoped you like this!**


	5. Chapter 5 fixed

**Copy right, I do not own High school DxD or Toaru Majutso no Index.**

**Authors note: I'm sorry for not updating for so long I just had writers block disease so here's the chapter you all been asking for enjoy!**

The sword that he recognizes is from the person who bumped into him the other night, "Wait you're that person from the other night!"

"And you're that boy who caught excailbur" she turned to him but quickly turns around and blocks one of the light spears.

"Fools, just because you have a shard of Excalibur doesn't mean you can defeat me!" he shouted while forming another spear.

Touma saw his chance and dashed towards the magic circle, "Imbecile!" Kokabal yelled out and threw his incomplete spear at Touma just as he pulled his hand away, destroying the circle.

As soon as he destroyed it, all of the Cerbrusses stopped fighting, and turned to Touma and blew a wall of fire on top of Touma protecting him.

Touma covered his face but looked at the wall of flames and turned to Cerbruss, who appeared behind him "You have my thanks, King of all Dragons Ashscale"

Cerberus then dove into the hole along with the other Cerberus, and the hole closed as they all entered, 'What? King of Dragons? Ashscale?'

Touma was stuck in thought and didn't notice the sharp blade slashing down his back, but as he turns to the coming sword Kiba appears right in front of him blocking Freed.

"Kiba!?" Touma said in surprise and just as he yelled his name Freed threw Kiba towards Touma making them fall to the ground.

"Freed, what took you so long?" Kokabal said while looking down at him somewhat relieved.

"Well I was escorting this guy!" Freed turned his gaze to an old fat man dressed in white Church clothing.

"Fine, now since you're here destroy them" he commanded Freed and he gladly bowed to everyone.

"Hello shitty devils I'll be your executioner today now let's start with you three!" He pointed his sword at Touma, Kiba, and Xenovia.

"Then come, I will avenge my fallen friends when I destroy that sword!" Kiba and Xenovia charged at Freed with swords drawn.

"Oh my this'll be a fucken fun fight!" He then held the sword with both of his hands and concentrated, emitting a light orange glow of some kind on the sword.

"Come on shitting Devils!" he then raised it up in the air and brung it downwards creating a large energy that cutted the ground and created a large dust clowd, stopping Kiba, and Xenovia.

As the dust cleared Kiba and Xenovia looked at Freed but found him no where "Looking for me!" Kiba looks upwards and sees him falling down atop of him with the tip aimed at his face.

Kiba rolls to the side and lets Freed stab the ground, with Freed looking for Kiba, Xenovia comes in and throws one swipe of her Excalibur shard at Freed but Freed punches her in her stomach throwing her back.

"DIE BITCH!" He raised his weapon up above her and was about to bring down at her but Kiba attacked him from behind.

"Oh looks like this shitty Devil still wants to fight me!" Freed and Kiba's sword were now in a deadlock.

"SHUT UP!" Kiba forced him away and thrusted at Freed making a small cut on his side, Freed backs away from him and looks at his sides and put his hand over the cut and pulls it into view.

"You shitty Devil!" Freed then concentrates on his sword and the same aura formed around it but was much more larger, and he threw his attack at Kiba launching the mass of power at him.

Kiba blocked the attack with sword birth and his own weapon but he was blown away and landed on the ground and saw Valper smiling, and approches him.

"Kiba, you are a fool to think you can destroy the holy sword Excalibur" he then laughed at Kiba and with in Kiba he wanted to cry in despair but he soon stood back up with his determination.

"Shut up you killed all of my friends!" Kiba then walked towards him slowly but stopped as Valper took out a small blue crystal and tosses it to him.

Kiba caught the crystal and examined it "What is this?"

"You are holding your friends in your hand, a pity that they all turned to stone after you left" he began to grin.

Kiba on the other hand fell to the ground and clenched it crying, "Everyone..." Valper soon looked at Freed signaling him to kill Kiba.

"You had your tearfull reunion now die you shit!" Freed slammed his blade down on Kiba but Freed was thrown to the side by Touma.

Kiba looked up to Touma and saw a hand extend to him "Come on Kiba you still haven't fulfilled your friends wishes"

Kiba held Touma's hand and he was pulled to his feet with a confused face "What do you mean Touma?"

"Keep holding onto the crystal and concentrate on it" Touma then turned to Freed who stood back up "You little shit!"

Freed launched himself at them but was thrown back by a gust of wind, as Touma looks at Kiba he saw children young and older standing around Kiba glowing gently.

"Everyone... I'm sorry I couldn't avenge you all" Kiba then looked down at the ground disappointed at his self but he soon saw a little girl run up to him.

"It's alright Kiba" Ghost kid

"We wanted you to live" Ghost kid

"Live for us" Ghost kid

"Stay strong and you'll win" Ghost kid

"You aren't alone" Ghost kid

"We'll always be one" Ghost kid

Kiba then turned to Touma and saw a grin on his face "Thank you Touma, thank you everyone"

Kiba then closed his eyes and a black energy emerged from his body along with a white energy flying upwards and merging together.

"What?! Impossiable, Dark energy and light energy should be repeling each other not combining... Hehehe I see... the only way that darkness and light will combine is-"

Valper stopped talking when a spear of light pierced through his body "Now that you fulfilled your uses, you are now worthless"

Valper then fell to the ground and the spear disappeared, in Kiba's hand was a sword shining with a black blade and grey colored handle.

"So what you got a sword big woop now are you going to fight me!" Freed then held Excalibur up in the air, ready to throw another powerfull attack but was stopped by a sword flying at him.

Freed stepped back and the sword slammed into the ground and created a large quake forcing everyone to fall to the ground but soon stopped as Freed held it in his left hand.

"HAHAHA another one for the collection!" Freed then threw down the devastating slash but was countered by another slash but that one was the color of aqua.

"What?" Xenovia holds the sword at the ready in front of Kiba, and Touma "Freed of the Fallen angels you are hereby jughed by god!"

"Oh and what are you going to do?!" Freed taunted her, and began to get into his stance, but jumped away from his spot.

He looked back and saw Kiba there "You little shit you gave me a scare!" Freed laughed maniacly and stared back at Kiba.

"That wasn't all I gave you" Freed then felt pain on his left arm, as he turned to it he saw a medium sized cut across his arm.

"Now you're going to get it!" Freed threw him self at Kiba, but just as he got halfway Xenovia slashed downwards on his kneck but blocked his sword.

"Now, now don't get hasty!" just as he was about to swing his left hand at Xenovia, Kiba slammed his blade with the Excalibur fragment destroying it.

Freed stared at his shattered weapon, he then showed a face filled with anger and hate "YOU FUCKEN PIECE OF SHIT!" he kicked Xenovia away and he brung his sword around and thrusted it at Kiba's face.

Kiba didn't run or hesitate but he thrusted his own blade under Freed's sword causing sparks to fly along with a tiny light, as the blade reached Freed's hand Kiba twists his sword and cuts some of his fingers, but he still held onto the sword.

"AAAAHH!" Freed then backed away from Kiba and stared at his hand, he then chuckled to him self "He... Hehe... hehehehehe Now I'm pissed!"

Freed then uses his left hand and pulls a gun inside of his coat, "GO BACK TO HELL!" He then pulled the trigger firing a yellow light, that struck Kiba leg.

He fell to the ground but planted his sword down in the ground, Freed then fired more rounds at Kiba while walking towards him grinning.

As he got closer to Kiba he kicked the sword away from Kiba, he fell down on the ground and looks up to Freed "Die you shitty fuck face!"

He then raised Excalibur up in the air with both of his hands and brung it down upon Kiba, desperate, Kiba used his ability Sword birth 'If I time it right I'll stop him from killing me!'

But as Kiba trys to activate Sword birth, it doesn't appear 'What!?' now seeing his death Kiba throws his arm up trying to stop the blade from slicing him.

"Disappear to nothing"

The sword slammed right into Kiba's shoulder, and Freed smiled with joy waiting for the blood to gush out but to his surprise the sword turned black and into nothing.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" Freed backed away from Kiba thinking he did it but spots Touma behind him, wielding a black gauntlet almost similair to Issie's.

"WHAT IS THAT SACRED GEAR!?" Kokabal yelled out in surprise and shock, but behind all that he began to think about the power of the ability Touma showed.

"Hey you know it's not good to kill you know that right?" Touma then began to walk towards Freed who pulled a second gun from under his coat.

"Oh are you still mad about that one idiot who worked for the Church, well not really but who cares!" He shot Touma acouple of times but the projectiles didn't appear.

"Hey don't tell me I forgot to fill this up!" looked inside of the barrel and then looked back at Touma, who was still walking towards him slowly.

"Oh do I always have to use a sword to kill someone?" he smiled to himself and stared at Touma while pulling out a handle that turned into a sword, that glowed yellow.

"What do you care... Oh are you still mad about me killing your friend!?" He jumped towards Touma and thrusted his weapon at him but as it got closer to his body it turned black then disappeared into nothing.

Touma then threw a punch at Freed throwing him to the ground "Hehe, come on do it, finish it!" Freed pressured him but failed.

"I'm not a taker of lives" he then walks away from Freed, towards Kiba, he held his hand to Kiba and he gladly held on while Touma pulled him on his feet, but just as he touches Touma he feels a slight tingling all over his body.

Kiba then held onto his left shoulder and hopped with Touma who just walked towards Issei and Asia.

*Whistling*

Touma turned around and held his right hand at the projectile, it then faded away, everyone then turned to Kokabal who was grinning to himself while up in the air.

"That is a turly interesting Sacred gear" he stared at Touma's fearless eyes and the black gauntlet on his arm, that shined by itself.

"Kokabal you lose my brother Lord Satan should be here by now, so surrender!" Rias commanded him but he laughed out loud saying something about god and death.

Just by those words the group of students became interested by what he said "What did you say about God and death?"

Kokakabal then looked at Rias and said "Oh my I didn't want it to slip but oh well, The two fractions lost their leaders right? well what if I told you all that God died too after the war ended?"

They all became shocked by the news he said but Touma wasn't fazed by it "Then... why do our prayers still work?" Asia meekly questioned him along with Xenovia.

"Looks like Michael is doing a great job being his replacement" Xenovia and Asia then fell to their knees after hearing what he said.

"Oh, did you two lost faith now that I told you? ahaha and I must admit it's funny to see your faces like that even you Ms. Gremory" he smiled to himself seeing her face filled with frustration.

"After all you are the only one who can beat me here, along with the help of your pawn who wields the Booster Gear" Issei then looks at Rias and sees her hand clenching into a fist.

Issei then ran over to her side and whispered to her "Pres. you don't have to fight-"

"No I have to Issei, if I don't then he'll destroy this city, no he'll start another war" Rias then walked towards Kokabal ready with determination.

But just as she took her first step Issei held her hand and walked with her "If you want to then, we both go together" he smiled while happy he was holding her hand and fighting with her.

The group of students all stared at the two walking towards their fight as if it was their last "BOOST!" the Gauntlet yelled out every ten seconds.

As they approached him they both stopped and the Gauntlet yelled out "Transfer!" Rias and Issei then jumped upwards throwing an attack hoping to stop him.

Kokabal wings covered him into a ball and blocks both of their attacks, he then opens up and launches two spears at them, Issei moved his left arm in front of the spear blocking it while Rias held a Dark red orb that destroyed the spear aimed for her.

"Interesting!" Kokabal then pushed the two away and threw more spears at them, Issei saw the incoming spears and quickly deflected them off with his gauntlet.

He then landed on his back, sending a shock of pain through out his body and as that happened Kokabal saw his chance and he threw his spears at Issei but Rias appeared in front of him and swiped her hand in the air sending a sheet of dark red energy destroying the spears.

Rias then pulled Issei off the ground and fought back, but just as they headed straight towards Kokabal two spears flew at them each aimed for their hearts.

'What!?' Rias thought only that and prepared for the impact and pain from the light spear, but as she prepared for the spear to hit her, she then felt a hand press against her breast and then something warm on her face.

She then turned to her left and saw Issei ahead of her and as she looked at his body she saw the spear pierce through his back all the way.

She then looked at the arm in front of her and saw his left hand holding the light spear, "TRANSFER!" The booster gear yelled out and Rias felt power surge through her.

She ignored the power transfer and concentrated on Issei.


	6. Chapter 6 Someone unexpected!

**Copy right, I do not own High school DxD or Toaru Majutso no Index.**

"NO ISSEI!" Rias yelled out and grabbed him while speeding towards the ground, as they came into reach of the ground she held him in his arms,

She stared at his face and saw pain and fear, Rias then held onto him tighter, regretting taking him with her to battle "Prez..." she looked at his face and saw him speaking.

"Don't be reckless *Cough* *Cough* Prez... don't regret... it" he then coughed out more blood making Rias scared, from afar Asia and the others began to run towards them.

Touma also ran towards Issei and as he got into view of Issei, he saw Issei in a critical state, Touma then reached for the light spear that was close to his heart but was pushed away by Rias who cradled his head close to her chest.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" she yelled out protectivly and kept holding onto him and whispered to him out loud trying to calm Issei "Everythings going to be okay Issei, Everythings going to be okay!"

Touma then noticed the spears shrinking is size and length, he then turned to Kokabal "What did you do!?" he yelled out in anger and saw a devilish grin appear.

"Oh what you mean the spear shrinking? Well since he lasted this long I'll let you in on the secret ability of my spears" Touma listened intently and took a quick glance at Issei's state.

"You see my spears are something like poison, if it doesn't kill with one strike then it'll kill you over time and drains the energy of the target, PAINFULLy!" he yelled out in excitement as he could feel the dragons power being drained.

Touma then felt anger,and hatred grow inside of him, as he heard Kokabals laughter grow more, but he kept the feelings bottled up inside of him, but it would soon be unleashed.

Asia and the others arrived and she immediatly begun to heal Issei but could not heal to her full potential, as the spears of light are poisening him.

"Sempai I can't close his wounds unless the spears are removed " They then looked at each other not knowing what else to do but watch Issei die slowly, but Touma approached Issei knowing he has the only ability to remove the spears and their effect.

Just as he took a few steps towards Issei, a large light shine at the edge of his eyes glowing brighter, as he turns to the light he sqints his eyes seeing the form of a light spear that was enourmas compared to the other one, and as he looks at where it was pointing he saw it was targetted at his friends.

'NO YOU DON'T!' Touma then released all of his built up emotions and reached his hand towards everyone and a black smoke of somekind flew towards them and engulfed them including himself.

Kokabal then stared at the black smoke engulfing them and smirked "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" he then increased the size of the spear of light and threw it down towards the smoke.

The spear was sent flying towards the spot that the students were before the smoke enveloped them, and as it came into contact with the smoke it disappeared.

The black smoke fell on the ground and a loud roar shook the air and striked fear in everyone as they saw the one making those sounds "RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!"

They all stared at Touma and saw his body emitting the black smoke, as they stared at him the black smoke he emitted earlier came together on his body and solidified into black armor.

As the smoke finished creating his armor it was sucked into his helmet, and he just stood there looking up as if a statue, then all of a sudden the dirt and ground around him jumped up in the air.

Kokabal who was up in the air saw the black armored figure and felt fear engulf him and froze him in place 'What... WHAT IS THAT SACRED GEAR!?'

As if on cue Touma eyes opened and began to glow into bright azure eyes that emitted flowing darkness, Rias, Issei, Kiba, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, and Xenovia all stared at Touma in surprise, amazement, and even fear.

Touma then stared at Kokabal and he shook himself from his fear state and spoke showing a shard of fear "If you think just changing into that armor will save you you're wrong, NOW PERISH IN THE FLAMES OF CHOAS!"

He then created his spear of lights all around him and aimed them towards Touma, as he stood up in the air with his arsenal of spears fear took his body over 'Why am I afraid of him he's nothing but a mere human!'

Kokabal then threw all of the spears at once targetting Touma, the spears all came closer but disappeared as a black fire erupted from his right arm and engulfed the spears.

Kokabal was now losing his composed face and charged towards Touma with spear in both hands ready, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!"

He thusted both his spears at Touma but thrusted through air 'When-' Kokabal couldn't complete his sentence as a fist slammed against his face with such power, that it threw him back.

Frustrated and now angry Kokabal begins to create a summoning spell and unleashes it at Touma "Now die from my mystery beast as it emerges!"

The portal opened up and out came a small girl some where close to Asia's size "Now attack him my- Who are you and where is my monster!?"

Kokabal stares at the girl dressed in holy attire from the church "Wait where's everyone else Kanzaki, Stiyle, Orselas?!" The little then turns to Touma who is now dressed in black armor plating.

Touma also stared at the little girl and know she was and the people who she called out "INDEX!"

**Authors note: I know I should've made it longer but I'm busy with school and sorry I have to leave it at a cliff hanger!**


End file.
